He Is My Destiny
by Miss JM Barrie
Summary: This is just a brief account of how Peter Pan changed my life. I hope people can relate! RESPOND


Since it appeared so many people had written about their Peter Pan experiences, I thought I'd share my own. I honestly don't remember the first time I heard of Peter Pan. I had just always known who he was somehow. I watched some videos of myself when I was younger and it appears I had an entire wardrobe dedicated to Peter, Wendy, Hook, and everything else. Not to mention my mother had made me an all out Peter Pan outfit, which I actually wore to the movie theatre at the age of 5 or 6 when they re released Disney's Peter Pan to theatre for a short term run. I remember the day I opened up my birthday presents to reveal Mary Martin's video of the stage production, and the Disney Peter Pan. I still have those videos though they are in quite a state and the picture is barely there.   
  
As a child, I never fit in to anything. I was always the lone outcast with everything I did. Children constantly tormented me for different reasons, because well, I wasn't good at sports. Terrible at sports. A lot of them were jealous of other things, I just didn't have anywhere to fit in.   
  
Then one day I auditioned for the musical "Peter Pan" at a local community theatre. I was 8 years old and I was cast as Nana the nurse dog. It was one of the happiest times of my life and provided me with the firm belief that magic was once again real and could honestly be a part of my life. Happy thoughts could make you fly away from your troubles to a place where everything was springtime and you could never grow old, for memories never really do.   
  
Somewhere along the lines, I forgot about Peter. I no longer sat by my window looking up at the stars. I no longer relived his adventures in my back yard with the neighborhood children. I no longer sent my cousins to sleep with stories of the little white bird who never grew up. My belief in magic faded.   
  
Then one glorious day almost three years ago, my friend told me he wanted me to be in his production of Peter Pan. Adoring the man who asked me this request, I agreed and was cast as the elegant Mrs. Darling, though I was only 16 at the time. The experience changed my life forever once again. I could see the light and magic and love for Peter in their eyes every time they looked at me. The only thing anyone ever felt was love and joy because the story kept everyone in awe and belief at what a magical message the story had. I began to believe once again. When I would look out to the audience each night of the show and see the little children's eyes widen with glee and excitement at Peter's entrance through the window and the squeals of delight when he flew up up up higher into the air, I knew there had to be something more unbelievable in this show then in anywhere else. This message of Peter Pan carried hope inside and burned my heart with the realization that I could still believe. It saved my soul and turned me back to everything that was good in the world.  
  
I saw the show live for the first time last summer. During the scene where Peter asks the audience to clap if they believe in fairies, amidst all the clapping there were cries of, "I believe, Peter!" "Tink won't, die, because I believe too!" "Me too, me too, Peter!" It brought tears to my eyes and made the experience all the more surreal.  
  
I have collected multiple Peter Pan memorabilia. I own at least 10 different versions of the book, the movies on every possible means of VHS and DVD, all the soundtracks, pins, hats, t-shirts, movie cells, autographed pictures, playbills, posters, etc. and they surround my room to remind me everyday of the magic I will never forget again.  
  
I now tell the tales of Peter again to anyone who will listen and share the magic Peter carries with children all over where I live. I am a member of the Peter Pan Children's Fund and my theatre company donates money to the foundation every year from it's performances. Someday soon I hope to direct my own production of Peter Pan, and share with anyone who will listen the joy I experience whenever I heard him crow in my dreams, and fly to the Neverland on clouds. 


End file.
